Talk:Power to the People/@comment-24435238-20140212052323
Bare with me, but here is the "Why I Hate Miles Hollingsworth" rant. When he was first introduced to the show, I liked him. He was chill. He smoked weed. He had money. He was ballin' out. When I saw how Maya literally fell (and knocked down shit in her way) for him, I rolled my eyes, cuz I knew it would just be another random love interest being thrown her way, especially when just a couple weeks prior, she was about to give a blowjob to a guy she's barely known as part of her grieving over he dead boyfriend. Pause. I 100% understand that everyone moves on at their own pace. Maya getting over the suicide of her first ever boyfriend in just a matter of months is completely normal. I just don't understand why she needs another guy - especially someone as bad news as Miles - to be happy. Unpause. When Miles and Maya first met, I thought it was cool how he got her into the concert. What's not cool? Lying and breaking the law by getting her and her friends backstage where they weren't supposed to be. So already, Miles is considered by 99.99% of the audience as a rebellious kid. Then she goes to his house, where he is stealing booze from the bar. S'all good. Whatever. Maya wants to be a "badass" at this point anyways. When he got into the fight with his dad, that's were I became interested in Miles, and what he had to offer. Could this be the beginning of a new domestic abuse storyline? Well so far it hasn't been brought up in 20 episodes, but my fingers are still crossed. At this point, that storyline is the only thing keeping my interest in Miles, which is slowly decreasing. Maya says that she can't be around a "guy like that", after he goes erratic. Whether she was alluding to Cam's erratic behaviour, or just the fact that Miles is bad news, I don't know. But Maya says what the writers decided to fuck with: she can't be around a guy like that. She is bound to get hurt. She needs to be happy. Drama free. DRAMA FUCKING FREE WRITERS. But no. I guarantee everyone by the time season 13 is done, Miles will hurt Maya. We've already seen promos of it. Miles' character is INCONSISTANT AS FUCK. Wanna know why? First he's a badboy. Then he starts dating Zoe in order to get Maya jealous. You know what I call this? Fuckery at its best. What better way to get a girl to like you but to use another girl, have sex with your clothes on infront of the girl you like, and add on to the bullying that your girlfriend does to the girl that you like. Remember when Miles participated in the humiliating begging to help her find Tristan? Blackmailing is also another way to get a girl to like you fellas. And after all these signs that Miles has a PHD in playing with people's hearts and being a puppermaster in his wicked web, she still falls for him. Whatever. Cool. It makes me barf, but cool. Oh and remember the girl that Miles used? Yeah, why don't we just have him break her heart by dumping her because she bullied Maya, when he's been allowing the bullying and participated in it the entire fucking summer. What makes the spill incident different? Didn't Maya try to pour a bucket of water on him and Zoe? So now school's started, and you finally get the girl that you've been trying so hard to get with the entire summer - to be your friend. Oh and can I just say how pissed the fuck off I am that the writers decided that they would come back from an amazing fucking Zaya friendship in Zombie, to one where Maya completely ignores him in You Got Me? All drug dealing aside, Maya completely dropped him as a friend... Way to go. So after revealing that you have a steroid problem, can't control what you say and call the girl you like a slut for acting in a music video, and showing so many fucking signs of anger issues, you finally get the girl to like you after you helped her with her bullying problem, one you AGAIN contributed to. Of course the guy comes to the rescue and the girl falls happily in his arms........ Especially considering that Maya completely disregarded all the drugs and anger issues Miles has in his life and finally gets with him brings my sort-of like for her, to straight up not giving a fuck to what she does anymore. And don't worry, we can drop the drugs and anger issues and portray Miles as the perfect boyfriend. One who doesn't use girls in relationships, acts erraticly and has no incentive to fix any of his problems, and just a straight up bad boy, like he was SINCE HE WAS INTRODUCED. Perfect boyfriend. Better Man came along last week. And of course, Miles is considered the perfect boyfriend again, by letting Maya skip school to hang out with a bunch of slackers and delinquints. Perfect boyfriend. Call someone who you've never spoken to names like "Nark". Perfect boyfriend. All I'm saying is, the writers need to find some consistancy in Miles, and actually have him redeem himself, cuz his bullshit pisses me off. End of my rant.